High School Life: BEGINNER
by Radar Countdown '16
Summary: REMAKE/ Kami masih muda. Kami berdelapan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Hitam dan putih, kebaikan dan dosa, serta cinta dan benci di antara kami terlihat jelas. Ini tentang bagaimana kami belajar mengendalikan semuanya, tanpa panduan. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Kiba. UPDATE! Chap 3: Hug Shock!
1. 1-1: Intro

Ini...

Bagaimana cara melakukannya?

Apa seperti ini?

Oh, dia melakukannya seperti ini juga.

Tapi...

Ini boleh atau tidak ya?

Ini baik atau buruk?

.

.

.

.

.

Ini benar atau salah?

* * *

"Kiba itu, dia, dia sangat baik. Dia baru-baru ini membelikanku topi baru. Sebenarnya dia orang yang cerdas, tapi entah kenapa banyak guru tidak suka padanya. Kiba sangat baik kepada Sakura. Kiba sangat pandai bermain gitar. Sebelum kami masuk SMA juga aku pernah melihatnya melakukan pertunjukan di pinggir jalan, kelihatannya dia mendapat banyak uang saat itu."

\- Hinata

* * *

Orang ini...

Dia mengalahkanku.

Dia harus turun dari tempatnya sekarang.

Dia tidak boleh lebih tinggi dariku.

Kutarik ia dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Ia terjatuh.

Tunggu...

Apa aku terlalu keras menariknya?

* * *

"Tenten, ya... Dia sangat menggilai bela diri. Badannya terbentuk tanpa berlebihan, aku saja kalah. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak ramen, hehe. Tenten juga orangnya sangat ambisius dan tidak mau kalah. Ia sangat sering berlatih, bahkan kadang-kadang dia pulang dengan lengan memar. Aku sering khawatir padanya, tapi ia sangat baik dan sering makan ramen bersamaku."

\- Naruto

* * *

Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kan?

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak begitu?

Apa aku tertiup angin badai?

Apa aku jatuh dari pohon sebelah?

Atau, pohon itu sendiri yang melemparku jauh-jauh?

.

.

.

.

Kalau begitu,

Kenapa sekarang pohon itu ingin aku kembali mendekat?

* * *

"Kalau Shikamaru sih, dia pinter. Udah, itu aja. Ya gimana lagi emang tiap ujian dia selalu rangking 1 paralel, Hinata ngikutin, terus Sasuke, terus Sakura. Apalagi ya? Eh ini ya sumpah, kan biasanya kalau orang itu seenggaknya punya rasa seneng di suatu hal. Tapi kalau dia kayaknya ga pernah punya hal menarik di hidupnya gitu. Kayak gak punya ketertarikan, pemales, ga ada motivasi hidup, hidup tuh kayak terpaksa banget dah. Tapi dia baik banget kok, sumpah baik banget. Aku sering curhat sama dia selain sama Sasuke dan otaknya lancar buat nyari jalan keluar, hehe."

\- Kiba

* * *

 _Mirror mirror on the wall,_

Aku cantik, kan?

Aku berbakat, kan?

Hatiku tidak jahat, kan?

Orang tuaku baik, kan?

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa orang-orang di luar sana benci padaku?

* * *

"Waaaa, Ino si babi hihihi. Dia cantik seperti barbie berjalan. Dia beruntung diwarisi gen tersebut. Dia cerewet sepertiku, tapi dia tidak suka berkata kasar seperti aku, dia orang yang sopan. Dia sangat cerah, dia feminin, tidak seperti aku. Dia punya tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi, akun SNS nya banyak yang follow dan bahkan dia jadi maskot perempuan SMA kami. Jika dia tidak ada berarti dia sedang photoshoot, hihi."

\- Tenten

* * *

Dulu rasanya baik-baik saja

Entah mengapa sekarang rasanya sangat sulit

Tembok di depanku terlalu kokoh

Namun, kalian mendorongku terlalu kuat

Ayah... Ibu...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa.

* * *

"HINATA-CHAAANNNN! Dia imut, lucu, polos, pendiam, pemalu, pipinya merah, mudah demam, mudah pingsan, dan sangat sangat pintar. Dia itu tenggelam diantara buku tebal, hahaha. Nilainya selalu bagus, selalu hampir mengalahkan si rambut nanas. Dia berjuang sangat keras untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus. Kudengar dia selalu rangking 1 sejak kecil. Aku tidak heran sih."

\- Ino

* * *

Tidak usah menghiburku

Aku tahu kenyataannya

Kenyataannya aku tidak bisa

Aku tidak mampu

Hanya kau yang buang buang waktu di sini untuk menghiburku

Lihat mereka

Tiru mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tahu kenyataannya,

Bahwa aku tak mampu

* * *

"Naruto itu bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa orang sebodoh dia lah yang terlahir dari keluarga pemimpin. Tapi dia punya hati, tidak seperti aku."

\- Shikamaru

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School Life: BEGINNER © Radar Countdown

Remake 2016

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke itu...

"CEO termuda se-Jepang! Dia kaya, tampan, pemberani. Hahahaha." - Ino

"Harus kuakui dia punya kecerdasan lain yang tidak aku miliki." - Shikamaru

"Mmmm... Sasuke-kun itu orang yang tegas. Kadang-kadang menyeramkan tapi dia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan sangat baik. Dulu aku takut padanya, hehehe." - Hinata

"Hahahaha, Sasuke ya... Dia sudah seperti kakak buat aku. Dia yang tau gimana aku dan tau cara buat ngadepin aku. Kalau dia nyanyi pasti fansnya lebih banyak daripada aku." - Kiba

"Sasuke itu pokoknya keren. Dia bahkan bisa beladiri seperti aku." - Tenten

"Hah, Teme, dia itu... Hmmm, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." - Naruto

* * *

Sakura itu...

"Hah, kalau aja dia gak sama Sasuke pasti aku pacarin, hehe. Tapi, kalau pun bukan sama Sasuke, aku ga bisa. Dia itu penyayang, dia ada di sini sebagai ibu buat kita semua dan bahkan dia yang atur jadwal menu makan. Dia super girl." - Kiba

"Sakura jidat itu lebih menyejukkan dari Hinata yang dingin, hahaha." - Tenten

"Dia perempuan yang paling aku hormati." - Shikamaru

"Sakura-chan itu orang yang perhatian, cerdas dan tidak kalah tegasnya dari Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat sering curhat padanya, dia tidak pernah lelah mendengar. Dia wakil ketua yang sangat baik." - Hinata

"Dia menyebalkan. Dia yang membuatku tidak bisa makan ramen 10 mangkuk sehari. Tapi aku menyayanginya, seperti dia menyayangiku." - Naruto

"Sakura itu segalanya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi palsu." - Ino

* * *

Begitu banyak kepala untuk dikendalikan.

Begitu rumit pula isinya.

Pekerjaan kedua orang ini pun dimulai.

Sanggupkah mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenang, mereka sudah terlatih.

* * *

Klik.

"Ugh."

"Kiba memasak ramen pagi ini, Naruto. Bangunlah," ucap gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang masih setengah basah.

Pria berambut pirang berantakan itu meraba-raba bagian bawah bantalnya dengan mata yang masih menutup. Aha, smartphonenya telah ia temukan. Ia lirik jam di smartphonenya. "Ayolah Sakura-chaaannn... Masih jam 6 pagi. Aku yakin baru kau yang bangun. Bangunkan yang lain saja dulu, ya."

"Heh, tinggal kau yang belum bangun. Semua orang sudah di ruang tengah menunggu sarapan. Jangan lupa dengan siapa kau tinggal sekarang, Naruto. Oh, ayolah. Kiba memasak ramen khusus untukmu hari ini," jelas Sakura seraya mencubit pipi Naruto agar ia sadar dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aku tunggu di pantry, jangan tidur lagi."

"Huuuummmm..." lenguh Naruto malas. Ia lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lampu di kamar bernuansa jingga hitam ini silau sekali di mata baru bangunnya. Naruto pun akhirnya memulai langkah terseok-seoknya menuju pantry. Benar saja, kamar-kamar laki-laki yang semuanya berada di lantai satu ini sudah kosong semua. Kamar Sasuke bahkan sudah rapi kembali. " _Ah, orang itu,"_ pikir Naruto.

Ya, sekarang mereka semua di sini. Di tempat baru dan teman hidup baru. Mereka berdelapan, remaja yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan suasana baru. Latar belakang yang berbeda, bakat yang berbeda, karakter yang berbeda, semuanya membaur disini. Ini adalah hari keempat mereka tinggal di asrama ini. Tiga hari sebelumnya waktu mereka dihabiskan oleh kegiatan pengenalan sekolah. Hingga akhirnya tibalah hari libur pertama mereka.

"Setidaknya basuhlah wajahmu dulu Naruto," ucap Ino saat melihat pemuda pirang sepertinya itu keluar dari lorong kamar para lelaki. Kamar para gadis ada di lantai dua, dengan kamar mandi yang lebih nyaman pastinya.

Kiba yang baru saja memangkas rambut gondrongnya menjadi pendek seperti laki-laki lainnya ini masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Ya, dia adalah juru masak di asramanya ini. Pengalaman hidup sendiri ternyata menghasilkan bakat memasak yang tidak dimiliki penghuni asrama ini, bahkan para gadis sekali pun. Dengan hoodie favoritnya—karena ia tidak punya pakaian jenis lain selain hoodie dan seragam sekolahnya, ia dengan cekatan memotong nori menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Uhhh, wangi kuah ramen spesial buatan Kiba membuatku lupa segalanya," ucap Naruto sambil menarik kursi tinggi di pantry, bersiap untuk memakan ramen yang hampir selesai itu. "Hey, kenapa kalian sudah makan? Kalian tidak makan ramen?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat Tenten beranjak untuk mencuci piring bekasnya.

"Kami sudah mulai makan sarapan sejak tadi dengan bubur, Naruto," ujar Tenten.

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau makan ramen pedas sebagai sarapan di musim semi menjelang musim panas seperti ini? Bodoh," ucap Shikamaru ringan. Tangannya masih menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku," ejek Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ramen kita udah beres Naruto! Wuahahaha," seru Kiba bersemangat. Ia meletakkan semangkuk ramen di depan Naruto dan satu lagi di depannya.

"Woaaaaaaaa... Aromanya! Kau harus mencoba membuka restoran sendiri, Kiba," ucap Naruto seraya mulai memakan ramen panas dan pedasnya.

"Setelah makan cuci piringmu sendiri, Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil berlalu.

"Eh, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang masih penuh. Kiba mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Saat menyadari hanya ia yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata merasa harus buka mulut. "Sasuke-san pergi menemui Kakashi-sensei. Tadi ia dan Sakura-chan dipanggil untuk menghadapnya," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia menyesalkan kecepatan makannya yang lamban. Ia jadi terjebak bertiga bersama Naruto dan Kiba di meja makan. Apalagi, ia harus menjawab Naruto yang cerewet. Ia malu.

"Menghadapnya? Jam 6 pagi? Orang itu gila," ucap Naruto menggerutu lalu menenggak kuah ramennya langsung dari mangkuk. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk mengambil minum.

"Lalu, kenapa Sakura belum berangkat?" ucap Naruto seraya mengambil gelas dari lemari.

"Aku baru saja akan berangkat," seru Sakura yang ternyata sedang menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

"Mmmm!" gumam Naruto yang tengah meminum airnya.

Hinata mendesah lega saat melihat Naruto sudah hendak pergi. Namun, napasnya kembali tertahan karena Naruto ternyata kembali duduk setelah meminum airnya, seraya mengobrol dengan Kiba membahas klub basket di sekolah yang kemarin diperkenalkan. Hinata berpikir bahwa ia harus makan lebih cepat, agar kepalanya tidak pusing karena terlalu lama menahan malu. Ia pun mulai makan dengan cepat, langsung telan saja, lah.

"Hei Hinata, jangan makan terlalu cepat. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kok."

Ukh.

Hinata langsung tersedak saat Naruto berkata seperti itu padanya. Sontak Naruto dan Kiba panik melihatnya. Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan Hinata pun membantu gadis itu minum. Wajah Hinata memerah saat melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Degup jantungnya tak terkendali. Setelah ia tidak lagi batuk-batuk, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi. "A-aku selesai," ucapnya gugup.

Naruto dan Kiba masih mematung di tempat. "Heh, Hinata lucu ya," ucap Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Yap. Imut sekaliiii!" seru Naruto seraya menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

 _"Di sini seru ya,"_ ujar Kiba dalam hati. Senyum merayap ke bibirnya.

* * *

"Untuk apa kakek tua itu melakukan ini? Kenapa aku harus sekolah di sini? Home school sudah cukup untukku. Lagi pula mengapa harus aku yang mengemban ini? Masih ada Shikamaru, atau bahkan Haruno itu bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku tak mau, kepalaku sudah penuh."

Atmosfer ruangan ini memanas, padahal hari masih sangat pagi. Lelaki paruh baya itu memandang lurus muridnya. Wajah datar tersembunyi di balik masker birunya. Jemarinya memainkan pena di genggamannya. "Dengar. Ayahmu pasti punya maksud di balik semua ini. Dan tujuan itu pun pasti baik untuk semua pihak. Termasuk menjadikan dirimu sebagai pemimpin mereka, itu pasti ada maksudnya. Aku mengerti bebanmu tidak hanya di sekolah ini, beban tanggung jawabmu sangat berat, aku tahu. Tapi, aku yakin ayahmu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Kakek tua itu hanya mau kekuasaan dan uang, tidak lebih. Apa tidak cukup aku yang tidak pernah tidur karena mengurus perusahaannya? Ia ingin aku untuk melakukan apa lagi, hah? Lagi pula untuk apa aku mengurus orang-orang bodoh itu? Kenapa aku harus dibantu oleh Haruno itu? Memangnya siapa dia sampai kakek tua itu bilang dia bisa membantuku?" iris hitam itu menatap tajam lelaki di depannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti terbuka untuk berdebat, meluapkan rasa muaknya terhadap sang ayah.

"Siapa aku?"

Kedua orang itu sedikit kaget saat melihat gadis merah muda menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Lucu sekali," ucapnya pelan.

"Cih."

"Aku dengar decihanmu itu Uchiha," ujar Sakura tajam, seraya melangkah mendekati kedua orang itu tanpa rasa takut.

Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Sakura saat gadis itu duduk di kursi tepat di sampingnya. Sakura menghela napas berat, seraya menyangga kepalanya di sandaran kursinya seraya menatap Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

"Dan jangan pandang aku seperti itu, wahai Uchiha,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Posisiku tidak lebih rendah darimu."

* * *

 **bersambung**

Fict ini akan dibuat sepanjang 12 chapter. Setiap 3 chapter akan membahas masalah dari dua orang.

*Gaya bahasa Kiba memang tidak baku, mohon pengertiannya.

*Sasuke masih galak untuk sekarang

Terima kasih~


	2. 1-2: Sasuke vs Sakura

**Chapter 2: Sasuke vs Sakura**

* * *

"Dan jangan pandang aku seperti itu, wahai Uchiha,"

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School Life: BEGINNER © Radar Countdown

Remake 2016

.

.

.

.

"Posisiku tidak lebih rendah darimu."

* * *

Ruangan ini masih dingin, tapi hati pemuda ini sudah terbakar. Perempuan ini, dia melukai namanya. Walaupun hanya guru terpercayanya yang mendengar ini, walaupun ia membenci orang yang membuat ia terlahir sebagai Uchiha, kata-kata gadis yang kini menatap matanya tanpa rasa takut ini telah membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Hitam dan hijau bertemu, saling menusuk, adu tajam satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyerah.

"Hhh," desah Sakura jengah. "Oke, pangeran Uchiha. Aku juga lupa kalau kita tidak pernah berkenalan," ujar Sakura seraya menatap datar sisi meja di hadapannya tanpa minat. Ia memutar badannya menghadap sang pemuda Uchiha, membuat office chair yang ia duduki ikut berputar. "Perkenalkan, tuan tampan. Namaku Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura dengan nada ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke mengajak bersalaman.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Tidak ada sambutan.

"Ck, Kakashi-sensei, lihat, dia tidak membalas jabatan tanganku!" seru Sakura gemas. Melihat itu, Kakashi hanya bisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara pemuda yang semakin berat seiring usianya itu memecah aksi Sakura dan senyuman Kakashi tiba-tiba. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pura pura tak mengerti. "Eh, kau tuli? Aku Haru-"

"Siapa kau sampai kau berani memintaku tidak memandang rendah dirimu, jalang?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada cukup tinggi, mengagetkan perempuan di depannya. Sasuke bisa melihat mata hijau Sakura melebar kaget.

Grep.

Sasuke terbelalak saat ia merasakan jemari Sakura mencubit—mencengkram—pipinya keras. Dalam tiga detik ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, kembali menjadi Uchiha, lepas dari cubitan maut Sakura, dengan pipi memerah tentunya.

"Kakashi-sensei, lihat murid SMA ini. Dia berani memanggil teman sekelasnya jalang. Hidup dimana dia?" ucap Sakura ketus—pura-pura ketus. Ia terkekeh pelan, membuat Sasuke meliriknya kesal namun penasaran. " _Siapa dia sebenarnya?"_ pikir Sasuke.

"Hey, kawanku. Kau tahu, aku sudah membaca 30 lembar laporan tentang dirimu sebelum aku datang ke sekolah ini. Kepribadianmu, latar belakangmu, masalahmu, jabatanmu, semuanya aku tahu. Ayahmu sendiri yang menulis laporannya," jelas Sakura, lengkap dengan gestur tangan yang atraktif. Berlebihan, menurut Sasuke.

Iris hitam yang awalnya tertarik pada ucapan gadis merah muda itu pun berubah menjadi tanpa minat setelah Sakura menyebut-nyebut soal ayahnya. "Kalau ayahku yang menulisnya, berarti kau tak tahu apapun tentang aku," ujar Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

 _"Ck. Anak ini susah sekali,"_ pikir Sakura gemas saat melihat pemuda di depannya malah berpaling darinya. Lelah bila harus melakukan gerakan lain, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Dengar, kawan. Coba kau pikir. Seorang Uchiha Fugaku, menulis laporan tentang dirimu dengan tangannya sendiri, mengirimkannya padaku dengan kakinya sendiri, lalu memintaku untuk membantumu dengan mulutnya sendiri, apa kau pikir Uchiha Fugaku akan melakukannya pada sembarang orang? Lihat aku!" serunya pada pemuda menyebalkan tapi tampan itu.

Sasuke tetap diam, Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Oh ayolah, aku orang baik sebenarnya. Kau sombong, aku tak kalah sombong. Kau baik, aku tak kalah baik. Kau berkuasa, aku tak kalah berkuasa," ujar Sakura ringan.

Atensi Sasuke kembali tertuju pada Sakura. Hatinya kembali penasaran akan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Aku sebenarnya menyesalkan kenapa ayahku tidak pernah menggunakan marganya. Tapi, hmmm, aku Haruno Sakura. Anak tunggal dari Senju Tsunade dan Haruno Jiraiya."

Sasuke kembali terbelalak. Tentu saja tak ada orang yang menduga bahwa marga Jiraiya adalah Haruno. Jiraiya adalah seorang wirausaha sukses, kekayaannya mampu menyamai keluarga Uchiha yang sudah kaya sejak dulu. Sedangkan keluarga Haruno sebelum Jiraiya adalah keluarga biasa.

"Dan tolong bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu, ketua? Teman-teman kita tidak bodoh seperti yang kau bilang. Tuan Fugaku memilih setiap kepala yang akan berada di dekatmu dengan hati-hati, ia punya alasan dan tujuan tersendiri. Sikap angkuhmu itu menjijikkan, kau tahu? Kau memicu sifat aroganku keluar saja. Bersikaplah sesuai keadaan, kau sudah dewasa. Aku sama sepertimu. Aku juga akan memimpin perusahaan ayahku selanjutnya, aku adalah pemimpin semua unit perusahaan di luar Jepang, aku juga punya banyak beban dan tanggung jawab, aku juga tidak tidur nyenyak, sama sepertimu. Ayahmu memintaku mengorbankan waktuku untuk pergi ke sekolah ini, untuk membantumu belajar."

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" tanya Sakura kepada pemuda yang masih menampakkan raut kaget di wajahnya.

Sakura menyeringai, Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Ruangan dengan lantai kayu dan dinding putih gading itu menjadi saksi kebosanan tiga orang pemuda yang kini duduk di sofa setengah lingkaran, menghadap televisi layar lebar. Si rambut nanas tertidur—padahal hanya menutup mata. Si rambut pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya berbaring beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna abu-abu. Si pemuda hoodie pun duduk dengan tenang seraya menonton televisi.

"Hey, Kiba!" seru Naruto dengan nada malas. "Apa kakiku bau?" tanyanya tanpa dosa sambil mengarahkan telapak kakinya ke arah Kiba.

Aksi Naruto itu sukses merebut perhatian Kiba. Kiba balas uluran kaki Naruto dengan mendorongnya dengan kakinya sendiri. Adu kaki, ceritanya. "Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura belum dateng juga?" tanya Kiba heran, dengan telapak kakinya yang masih saling menempel dengan milik Naruto.

"Tak tahu," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Padahal hampir mau makan siang, terus Sasuke juga belum sarapan," ucap Kiba seraya menghela napas pelan.

Hati Naruto tergelitik melihat kawan barunya yang satu ini. Ia lelaki tapi sangat perhatian. Parahnya, pada sesama laki-laki juga. "Hah! Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian seperti ini?" ejek Naruto, bersikap seakan ia telah mengenal Kiba sejak lama. Ia tendang telapak kaki Kiba yang sedari tadi menempel pada telapak kakinya.

"Hey, kau gatau gimana rasanya hidup sendirian dari kecil. Aku suka di sini, yaa baru sebentar sih aku ada di sini. Tapi gatau kenapa hati aku nyuruh buat baik sama kalian. Rasanya kayak akhirnya aku hidup bareng keluargaku sendiri," ujar Kiba sambil tertawa canggung.

Merasa segan, Naruto pun bangun dari posisinya semula. "Hmm, Kiba, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup saat itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku? Ya, aku tidur di jalan, ngamen, nge band. Aku terkenal di daerahku dulu. Yaa... hasilnya lumayanlah buat numpang tidur. Aku juga pernah ditawarin buat dilatih biar bisa debut. Tapi, mmm, aku kabur. Mereka ga baik, itu yang aku tau," jelas Kiba dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Naruto memandang Kiba dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Di dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa kasihan sekaligus bangga memiliki teman sekuat Kiba. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kibaa? Sakura bilang ia dan Sasuke tidak bisa pulang untuk makan siang. Jadi ia minta kita siapkan sekarang saja, tidak usah menunggu mereka. Oh iya, Sakura bilang jangan masak ramen lagi untuk Naruto," ucap Ino seraya menuruni anak tangga. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi ikut terayun seiring langkahnya. _"Aku harus mengawasi Kiba memasak agar makanannya memenuhi standar dietku,"_ pikirnya.

Naruto dan Kiba kembali bertemu pandang setelah sempat direbut perhatiannya oleh Ino. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah? Tidak usah jawab pertanyaanku tadi, pergilah! Aku lapar," ujar Naruto seraya mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Kiba.

* * *

Mobil sedan ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan utama. Sasuke terjebak di mobil ini setelah Sakura dengan ucapannya yang selalu membuat Sasuke kalah berdebat. Gadis itu langsung memaksa Sasuke pergi bersamanya, sesaat setelah kepala Sasuke mendingin. Pemuda itu tak punya pilihan lain karena ia merasa bahwa Sakura memang orang yang dapat ia percaya, dan tidak bisa ia remehkan.

Atmosfer di dalam mobil itu ringan-ringan saja, namun tidak dengan pikiran pemuda Uchiha itu. Sedari tadi pikirannya kacau, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada gadis itu. Apa benar ayahnya melakukan semua yang gadis itu bilang? Apa tujuannya? Bukankah ayahnya tidak pernah peduli padanya? Kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya sehingga ayahnya meminta Sakura untuk melatihnya dengan menjadi ketua di asrama barunya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan namun bibirnya tak mau untuk membuka.

Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya, ia lihat raut wajah kusut itu semakin kusut. Sakura lemparkan seringai jahil pada Sasuke. "Ne... Uchiha, apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu? Wajahmu seperti ingin buang air," guraunya sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah pemuda yang ia ajak bicara.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke sejauh mungkin dari Sakura, berusaha menjaga image Uchihanya. Dengusan kesal terdengar setelahnya. "Aku tidak yakin ayahku melakukan semua yang kau bilang tadi," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu merubah posisi duduknya menyamping, menyenderkan pipinya ke sandaran punggung jok belakang mobil. "Mengapa kau tak yakin?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau tahu kami berdua saling membenci. Mengapa kakek tua itu bisa berubah tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Matanya menatap tajam emerald di sampingnya.

"Oh, ummm.. Itu..." Sakura melarikan diri dari tatapan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan agak gugup. "Ah! Nanti aku jawab. Kita sudah sampai. Ayoo..." ajak Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia rupanya tak menyadari lengannya yang dirangkul erat oleh Sakura.

"Cafe favoritku, catat ini. Karena kita mungkin akan sering datang kemari, hihihi," ucap Sakura seraya terus menyeret Sasuke masuk ke cafe pilihannya.

Cafe dengan nuansa hangat itu menyambut mereka dengan aroma khas roti panggang. Setelah melihat meja favoritnya—di mana ia selalu duduk setiap kali datang ke cafe itu—tidak diisi orang lain, Sakura langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan Sasuke rupanya masih tidak keberatan—atau belum sadar—dengan tangan Sakura yang terus menyeretnya.

"Taraa... duduklah," titah Sakura setelah sebelumnya melepaskan gaetan tangannya dari Sasuke dan merentangkan tangannya seakan mempersembahkan makanan yang sudah ia pesan melalui telepon sebelumnya. "Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk di kursi favoritnya.

"Langsung saja, jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam, tak mau membuat perhatiannya kembali teralihkan.

Sakura yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok es krim vanilla ke mulutnya saat Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tajam ke padanya itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan. Namun, ia tiba-tiba menghela napas kasar. "Oke, jujur saja, ya. Begini ceritanya," ucapnya seraya menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diri untuk menceritakan cerita yang tak kalah panjang.

"Pada suatu malam, seorang gadis pink pergi menemui kakek tua yang dibenci anaknya sendiri bersama sang ayah. Awalnya, pertemuan itu hanya pertemuan reuni biasa. Namun, melihat gadis pink yang sebaya dengan anaknya, kakek tua itu pun mulai menceritakan kisah tentang anak lelaki bungsunya itu," terang Sakura, diselingi dengan menyuapkan es krim vanilla ke mulutnya. Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura itu pun hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat ayahnya dijelaskan sebagai 'kakek tua yang dibenci anaknya sendiri'.

"Sebenarnya, saat anaknya masih bayi, ia sangat menyayangi anaknya itu. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang anak. Ia bahkan menyerahkan wewenang untuk mengurus perusahaan besarnya kepada adiknya, agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang putra bungsunya itu. Mereka banyak mengabadikan momen bersama. Sampai suatu saat, ketika putra bungsunya berumur dua tahun, krisis besar melanda perusahaan keluarganya yang sudah berjaya sedari dulu. Tak mau warisan dan tanggung jawab dari leluhurnya roboh begitu saja, ia beserta keluarganya yang lain berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan perusahaan mereka. Ia meninggalkan putra bungsunya sendirian bersama para pelayan, karena istrinya pun ikut bekerja berjuang menyelamatkan perusahaan, sedangkan putra sulungnya sudah berada di asrama sekolah dasar sejak setahun setelah anak bungsunya lahir. Putra yang selama ini ia kasihi pun hidup di dalam kehidupan yang hampa dan sepi. Ia cemburu dan marah kepada ayah dan ibunya yang hanya datang kepadanya sesekali," jelas Sakura.

"Ah, andaikan aku main ke rumahnya saat itu, dia pasti tidak akan kesepian," ujarnya seraya menatap es krim di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Keluarga kakek itu pun sampai menjual rumah mereka, lalu pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil. Foto-foto dan kenangan lainnya yang mendokumentasikan hubungan ayah, ibu, dan anak bungsunya itu pun tersimpan di dalam gudang, membuat si anak tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu bersama ayah dan ibunya. Rumah yang lebih kecil, artinya lebih sedikit pula pelayan di dalamnya, maka lebih kesepian pula lah anak mereka sekarang. Anak kakek itu pun tumbuh tanpa kenangan apapun tentang orang tuanya, kecuali kehadiran mereka yang bahkan tak pernah anak itu sadari," lanjut Sakura.

"By the way, kemampuan story telling-ku bagus kan? Hahaha, tidak rugi ternyata mendengarkan ayah setiap hari," gurau Sakura pelan. Matanya lalu bertemu iris hitam tajam yang seakan memaksanya untuk kembali pada topik pembicaraan. Menyadari itu, Sakura pun kembali menarik napas panjang.

"Tiga tahun kemudian, mmmmm berarti anak si kakek sudah lima tahun saat itu, akhirnya perusahaan pulih total, kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun, saat si kakek pulang untuk berbahagia bersama anak bungsunya, yang ia dapatkan ternyata aura kebencian yang begitu kuat. Anak itu selalu menolak untuk didekati ayah dan ibunya. Mereka terlihat begitu asing bagi anak itu. Kakek tua dan istrinya pun sadar bahwa mereka meninggalkan putra bungsu mereka terlalu cepat, saat anak itu belum bisa memahami sekitarnya, atau setidaknya mengingat bahwa ia pernah memiliki memori indah bersama keluarganya. Sehingga akhirnya kebencian dari putra bungsunya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Beruntung, istri si kakek bisa mendapatkan kembali perhatian anaknya walaupun dengan usaha yang cukup keras. Namun, tidak dengan si kakek. Dia tidak bisa barang berbicara baik-baik dengan anaknya yang satu itu. Hatinya selalu merasa bersalah saat melihat anaknya. Ia merasa menjadi orang tua yang gagal. Ia ingin memperbaikinya, namun hatinya tak mampu. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa memendam rasa cintanya, seiring dengan anaknya yang tumbuh besar dengan rasa benci yang malah ikut bertumbuh besar. Hah, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika aku menjadi anak itu," jelas Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang ia bersikap terang-terangan?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget. _"Kukira anak ini akan tetap diam seperti tadi,"_ pikir Sakura.

"Aisshhh... Aku belum selesai berbicara, tampan," ucap Sakura jengkel.

"Setelah mendengar cerita si kakek, si gadis pink tiba-tiba marah! Ia memarahi si kakek yang terkenal tegas dan menyeramkan itu di hadapan semua orang yang ada di rumahnya. Hahaha, gadis pink itu juga tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba. Tapi gadis pink itu merasakan semua perasaan, amarah, cemburu dan benci anak si kakek itu terserap masuk ke hatinya, dan hal itu harus ia luapkan. Gadis itu memaksa si kakek untuk mulai mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya. Si kakek lagi lagi ragu, lalu bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa jika harus ia sendiri yang mengungkapkannya. Lalu, aku, eh maksudku gadis pink itu berkata, _'Apapun yang akan kakek lakukan, aku ada disampingmu!'"_ ujar Sakura sambil tak sadar memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengangkat tangannya ala pose binaragawan yang sedang menunjukkan otot lengannya.

Krik. Krik.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan ekspresi gadis itu yang berlebihan. Sekarang ia tak yakin bahwa Sakura adalah anak dari Jiraiya yang sukses itu.

"Ehem, nah, lalu... apa, ya? Oh, kakek itu lalu berkata pada gadis pink itu, bahwa ia tidak ingin anaknya nanti akan menjadi pengecut di depan keluarga, seperti dirinya. Ia ingin anaknya bisa menghadapi dan menyelesaikan masalah, bahkan masalah antar keluarganya yang paling parah sekalipun. Bukan hanya permasalahan formal seperti di kantor, tapi masalah yang menyangkut hati kita, terutama pada keluarga kita sendiri. Dan sepertinya kakek tua itu serius dengan harapannya yang ini," terang Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah terharu dengan ceritanya sendiri.

"Itu lah alasan kenapa aku di sini, kenapa kau di sini, kenapa Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Kiba ada bersama kita. Ayahmu itu sangat pintar memprediksi, ia memilih mereka karena ia yakin mereka akan mempunyai masalah di masa depan. Ia ingin mengungkapkan cintanya padamu dengan memberikan pengalaman ini. Yaa.. bocoran ceritaku tadi sih bonus saja, hihihi," jelas Sakura diiringi tawa pelan. Ia lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya di atas meja, seraya memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini telah melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sasuke kini menyelami bagian terdalam di pikirannya. Ia ingin percaya ini semua, tetapi hatinya tak sudi. Semua yang ayahnya lakukan kepadanya pantas mendapatkan balasan. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia alami hari ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kakek tua itu mencintai anaknya?" tanya Sasuke tajam dan datar.

"Hahahahaha, ya ampun kau ini rumit sekali ya, kawan?" ejek Sakura, sesaat sebelum wajahnya kembali melembut.

"Darimana kutahu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh? Dari penyesalannya. Dari matanya yang seakan merasa lapang setelah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Kau tak akan bisa menyadari cinta itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa, sebelum kau merobohkan dinding bertuliskan 'Aku benci manusia terkutuk yang kusebut ayah' di hatimu. Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya? Tembok itu tidak tembus pandang, ayahmu tidak cukup tinggi untuk menggapai puncaknya, serta tidak cukup kuat untuk merobohkannya seperti yang ibumu lakukan. Dan akhirnya ayahmu memanggilku, memintaku untuk melelehkan kembali perekat yang membuat tembok itu berdiri kokoh. Agar saat ia bertemu denganmu lagi nanti, sedikit usaha pun akan membuat tembok itu roboh sempurna," jelas Sakura dengan nada yang mengalun lembut, merasuki telinga Sasuke hingga menenangkan hatinya. Sakura mendesah lelah saat melihat Sasuke yang masih mematung di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berpikir keras, tapi makanlah makanan di depanmu, kau belum makan sejak pagi," ujar Sakura seraya kembali memakan es krimnya yang sudah mulai mencair.

Sasuke akhirnya mulai memakan makanannya yang sudah dingin itu tanpa selera. Walaupun pikiran dan hatinya tengah dihujani banyak masalah, namun entah mengapa sulit baginya untuk tidak menurut pada gadis merah merah muda yang baru ia kenal itu.

* * *

Halo, saya Sakura Haruno.

Saya dididik oleh orang tua saya sejak kecil,

untuk menebarkan rasa cinta.

Kepada siapapun,

kapanpun.

Saya berbicara,

untuk menjelaskan apa yang tak mampu diungkapkan.

Dan saya mendengarkan,

untuk mengerti apa yang tak pernah mau didengar.

Saya dan keluarga saya meyakini satu hal,

bahwa konflik besar berasal dari masalah kecil.

Itu karena Anda tidak mau bicara,

atau tidak mau mendengar,

atau keduanya.

Maka perbaikilah.

* * *

Hujan rintik yang mulai turun tepat setelah Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di asrama, kelihatannya semakin deras saja sekarang. Hawa dingin sekaligus lembab terbawa ke ruangan besar ini dengan cepat, membuat orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana harus mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit tebal dari biasanya. Mereka menonton siaran televisi bersama, dan terlihat juga Hinata yang sedang membaca novel di sudut sofa.

"Kalau udah dingin begini, aku boleh nyalain perapian ga?" ujar Kiba dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Beberapa dari mereka sontak melirik Kiba dengan pandangan heran. "Kau yakin butuh perapian? Ini kan hanya dingin hujan biasa," tanya Naruto mengungkapkan keheranannya. Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya rela mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara favoritnya.

"Hhhhh.. Kau gak tau, baru pertama kali ini aku liat perapian. Biasanya aku liat di tv doang, aku kan pengen nyoba kali-kali," bela Kiba dengan wajah masam.

"Eh, lalu jika musim dingin tiba, bagaimana nasibmu? Apa kau membakar koran sambil memeluk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Tenten yang kini sedang berbaring di sofa dengan kepala di dekat Hinata dan kaki di dekat Kiba.

"Huwahahaha, memeluk diri sendiri ya? Seperti ini? Hummpp!" Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tindakannya itu disusul tawa gadis yang juga berambut pirang di sampingnya. Tanpa mereka sadari iris mata lavender memandang keduanya iri.

"Kalau model akan melakukannya seperti ini," ucap Ino disusul dengan pose memeluk diri sendiri—dengan anggun, tidak seperti Naruto yang memaksakan diri untuk menjadi imut—yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk memamerkan punggung sang model.

"Whoaa.. Aku lupa kau ini model! Ayo selfie," ajak Naruto, lalu dengan cepat membuka aplikasi kamera di smartphonenya. Naruto dan Ino pun mulai berpose di depan kamera. "Uh uuuhhh... No duck-face, please," sela Naruto tiba-tiba saat melihat pose Ino di kamera. Ino hanya bisa mendengus kesal, namun dengan cepat mengganti posenya dengan menjulurkan lidah serta melebarkan mata.

Raut wajah Hinata yang ia sembunyikan di balik novelnya, semakin murung dengan pasti. Di dalam hati ia coba meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka hanya berteman. Tapi, selalu tak bisa. _"Padahal, tadi pagi..."_ pikirnya kacau.

"Hahaha, kalau aku bakar koran, nanti rumah sewa aku ikut kebakaran. Aku paling cuman pake hairdryer, itu juga waktu di rumah temen. Kalau di rumah sendiri nanti mahal bayar listrik," jelas Kiba kepada Tenten, mengabaikan Naruto dan Ino yang bercanda di dalam dunia mereka sendiri—dunia para rambut pirang, sepertinya.

"Ah sudahlah, Kiba. Daripada perapian, menurutku membuat ramen pedas adalah ide yang lebih baik, hehehe," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oh, ya?" seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang sofa, tepat di belakang Kiba. Sakura pun menepuk bahu Kiba dari belakang dengan pelan. "Naruto tidak makan siang dengan ramen, kan?" tanyanya kepada sang pemilik bahu. Kiba yang merasa ditanya pun menenggak ke arah Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Baguslah," ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya Sakura-chan, ada apa dengan Sasuke teme? Dia aneh sekali, mengurung diri di kamarnya begitu," tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah... sebenarnya, hhhh..." nada suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih pun sukses menarik perhatian kawan-kawannya. Sakura berjalan ke arah ujung sofa yang lain. "Geser," titah Sakura kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang juga penasaran pun tak bisa menolak. "Tadi itu... celana Sasuke sedikit robek di depan umum. Jadi dia berusaha mati-matian menutupinya sampai celana barunya datang. Yaa, aku juga paham betapa terlukanya nama Uchiha yang ia sandang. Ia pasti depresi sekarang."

Krik. Krik.

"Hahahaha. Lucu sekali. Lucu sekali."

"Bodoh."

"Siapa yang depresi karena hal itu?"

Sakura akui alasannya memang tak lucu sama sekali. Tapi ia lebih tahu bahwa masalah Sasuke lebih baik hanya ia yang tahu. Karena itu, saat Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan menginterogasi, Sakura hanya bisa mencubit pipi pria nanas itu. Dan Sakura yakin Shikamaru akan mengerti.

* * *

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pemuda Uchiha ini tak bergerak sama sekali, meskipun suara ketukan di pintunya dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Tak lama setelah mengetuk, pintu kamar pemuda ini pun dibuka.

Klik.

Gadis merah muda yang kini sudah mengenakan piyamanya ini menekan saklar lampu, sehingga kamar bernuansa abu-abu ini tak lagi gelap seperti tadi. Dilihatnya pemuda yang hanya berbaring terlentang di kedua tangan di dahinya, sedangkan kedua matanya tertutup. "Aku tahu kau tak bisa tidur sebelum pukul sebelas malam," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpikir?" tanya Sakura seraya menghela napas berat.

"Sampai esok pagi, mungkin," jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak ke toilet sepanjang hari," keluh Sakura khawatir.

"Hn. Memang tak ingin," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Walaupun seadanya, tapi Sasuke sendiri tetap merasa aneh karena dirinya yang biasanya selalu tidak peduli kepada orang lain—terutama perempuan—mendadak jadi bersahabat seperti ini.

Sakura pun beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda yang hari ini telah dikejutkan oleh banyak hal itu.

* * *

Kamar dengan nuansa beige menyambut sang pemilik mata emerald di pagi-pagi buta. Setelah meeting via video call—sekaligus temu kangen—dengan ayah dan ibunya sampai pukul satu dini hari, tubuhnya harus bersiap untuk kegiatan pengenalan club di sekolah barunya pagi ini. Ia melangkah pelan menuju pantry untuk membuat teh hijau, sebagai minuman rutinnya di pagi hari. Sambil berjalan, gadis itu merapikan rambutnya dengan menyanggulnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya tersentak saat melihat Sasuke sedang memasak di pantry. _"Tunggu, aku tidak bangun terlambat, kan?"_ pikir Sakura seraya melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah. Ah, nampaknya tidak. Masih pukul setengah lima pagi, jam bangunnya setiap hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta begini?" tanya Sakura heran, seraya melangkah untuk menyiapkan teh paginya. Dilihatnya Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas dan tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Entah apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk fokus memanaskan air hingga suhu yang paling pas. Setelah selesai dengan tehnya, Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai membaca berita di smartphonenya.

Tuk.

Sontak Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat semangkuk ramen diletakkan tepat di depannya. Sebelah alisnya naik secara otomatis saat melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik, hendak merapikan alat masak yang sudah ia gunakan, tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. "Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran.

Terdengar Sasuke berdecak pelan disela kegiatannya. "Makanlah. Hanya itu yang bisa aku buat sendiri," ujar Sasuke datar—err, gugup?

"Apa ini, ayo?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, namun dengan nada menggoda yang sukses membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan rasa malunya. "Bicaralah, tuan muda. Aku ini bawahanmu, kan?" ujar Sakura seraya memperhatikan semangkuk ramen panas seadanya itu. Namun, Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat tidak bisa memasak. Jadi ia yakin membuat ini saja pemuda itu butuh banyak usaha.

Sasuke lalu melangkah ke hadapan Sakura, berdiri dengan kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di meja. Kepala dan pandangannya berpaling ke arah lain, berusaha lari dari sepasang mata hijau di hadapannya. Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar suara gigi gemeletuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Teriiima kasih?" ucap Sasuke canggung. Pemuda itu masih tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Heh. Seperti itu gaya bicara seorang Uchiha? Kalau kau datang kepadaku melamar pekerjaan dengan gaya bicara seperti itu kau tak akan pernah kuterima. Mana etikamu?" ujar Sakura—pura-pura—ketus.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi seraya menggeram kesal. "Kau ini sulit sekali, sih?!" geram Sasuke putus asa.

"Seharusnya yang mengatakan itu adalah aku, tuan tampan," ujar Sakura santai. "Kau mau bicara dengan jelas atau menghabiskan tenagamu dengan marah-marah?" tanya Sakura seraya menyeringai pada Sasuke yang masih frustasi di depannya.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pemuda itu. Sepertinya pikirannya sudah mendingin sekarang. "Itu tanda terima kasih. Kau sudah membantu ayahku dan aku. Aku sudah berpikir semalaman, sekarang aku mengerti," jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tenang, walaupun masih lari dari tatapan Sakura.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhrinya Sakura kembali bergumam menggodanya. "Mmmmmm... pagi pagi buta aku dapat hadiah manis sekali, hahaha," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi, kenapa kau membuat ramen? Kau tahu kan aku sensitif terhadap makanan instan, sama sepertimu?" ucap Sakura sedikit keberatan.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya bisa memasak ini. Naruto sering memasaknya di rumahku, jadi aku tahu. Hhh, bisakah kau hargai upayaku? Aku sudah rela bangun pukul empat pagi agar tidak ada yang melihatku memasak untuk membuat ini," bela Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah. Makan ini bersamaku. Setidaknya jika aku sakit, maka kau juga," ujar Sakura bersemangat dan segera beranjak mengambil mangkuk lainnya, lalu dengan cekatan membagi porsi ramen itu sama rata.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat ramen setengah porsi sudah ada di hadapannya. Tak mau berdebat lagi, ia pun memulai memakan ramen buatannya sendiri itu.

UHUK.

Kedua orang itu tersedak bersamaan. "KAU MASUKKAN BUBUK CABE SEBANYAK APA, HAH?!" teriak Sakura seraya langsung menenggak tehnya yang sudah dingin. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah berlari kelabakan menuju lemari es, mencari susu tawar. "Jangan tanya aku," ujar Sasuke lemas seraya duduk di lantai kayu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke lemari es.

Setelah mengendalikan diri, Sasuke pun kembali beranjak ke tempat duduknya. Tatapan tajam Sakura menyambutnya dengan segera. Merasa bertanggung jawab atas alasan kemarahan Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu pun hanya bisa tertawa tertahan. "Ayolah, kau yang bilang padaku jangan marah-marah," goda Sasuke canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding.

"Kau ini tampang tanpa dosa sekali, ya ampun," ucap Sakura sinis. "Marahku ini beralasan, tahu."

"Hmm.. ayolah, mmmm cantik? Hehehehe," Sasuke bersumpah meniru kebiasaan Sakura memanggilnya tampan dengan santai ternyata sangat tidak cocok dengannya. Sementara Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, Sakura masih menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aaaa... aku tadi ingin bicara," ujar Sasuke masih dengan salah tingkah yang sama. "Aku ingin menemui ayahmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai serius.

Kata-kata Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura lupa kemarahannya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mata Sasuke akhirnya mampu menatap Sakura tanpa ragu. Helaan napas ringan terdengar.

.

.

"Aku ingin belajar dari ayahmu."

* * *

 **Chapter selanjutnya: Sasuke vs Jiraiya**

Kayanya 12 chapter ga akan cukup deh. Jadi mungkin akan ditambah jadi 2 chapter untuk 1 masalah.

Btw, cerita ini itu temanya kenakalan remaja gitu. Mulai dari masalah sama orang tua, premanisme, bullying, cyber bullying, mencari jati diri, persaingan tidak sehat, termasuk persaingan peringkat di sekolah juga. bisa diliat di spoiler di chap 1 kan, ya? Nah, kalau ada sekiranya pembaca yang berbaik hati mau ngasih inspirasi, ide cerita, atau bahkan kisah nyata di sekitar kalian, bisa review atau langsung PM aja. ide sekecil apapun pasti membantu banget. suer deh.

Kalau ada salah atau yang kurang berkenan komen aja, diterima sangad.

Makasih buat yang baca, review, fav, follow, makasih pisun.

Love yaaaaa~~~~~


	3. 1-3: Hug shock

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School Life: BEGINNER © Radar Countdown

Remake 2016

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kakek tua itu ingin aku tidak seperti dia, kan? Jadi, mungkin aku harus sedikit mendengarkan ayahmu agar aku bisa membuktikan pada kakek tua itu bahwa aku lebih baik daripada dirinya," ucap Sasuke seraya memainkan cangkir teh kosong di hadapannya.

Sakura menyeringai di balik jemari yang menutupi mulutnya. Sebelah alisnya menaik geli. "Kelihatannya anak muda ini sudah mulai menerima si kakek tua, ya? Syukurlah," ujar Sakura seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku?"

"Menerima kakek tua itu?"

"Hah, yang benar saja. Aku hanya ingin menekankan bahwa aku akan lebih baik darinya," ucap Sasuke disertai dengusan kesal. Matanya menatap tajam gadis pink di hadapannya yang kini malah makin berusaha keras menggodanya dengan raut wajahnya itu.

"Kau ini bertingkah seperti sudah mengenalku sejak dulu saja," sambung Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Hey hey hey, aku juga tahu kau hanya berbicara seperti ini hanya jika kau sudah mengenal baik lawan bicaramu. Jadi sekarang siapa yang sok dekat, hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Sakura yang memang benar menurutnya. Ia segera menarik ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari hadapan Sakura. "Aku selesai," pamitnya dingin.

"HEI. Maksudmu aku yang harus mencuci mangkukmu ini?" ujar Sakura tak terima.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya berjalan santai ke arah lorong kamar para lelaki.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Ia memalingkan wajah seraya mendengus, hingga tatapannya tertuju pada dua mangkuk di hadapannya. Rasa kesalnya menguap seketika saat mengingat apa yang telah Sasuke katakan. Semua yang terjadi pagi ini adalah kemajuan besar di matanya.

Gadis bermata pucat itu menatap bayangannya di cermin sekali lagi, memastikan ia tidak melewatkan apapun sebelum bertemu dengan seseorang-di lantai bawah. Seragam barunya kini melekat dengan pas, begitu pula perasaan baru yang kini mulai melekat di hatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa bahwa ia harus tampil sesempurna mungkin di hadapan seseorang. Ya, dulu ia pernah merasakan hal ini. Tetapi rasa itu datang dan pergi dengan cepat, membuat Hinata merasa bahwa perasaan ini akan sedikit berbeda, karena orang yang membuat ia berdebar kini dan dua tahun ke depan akan selalu ada bersamanya-di bawah kamarnya.

Jemari mungil itu perlahan merapikan anak rambut yang kurang sedap dipandang. Senyum mengembang bersama dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia sudah siap, dan ia tak boleh malu-malu lagi.

Iris hijau Sakura menyambut Hinata saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya wakil ketua asramanya baru saja selesai membangunkan Tenten yang entah kenapa bangun terlambat pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi," salam Hinata sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar salam Hinata pun membalas dengan salam yang sama. "Hhh, andaikan semua penghuni disini tak pernah sulit untuk bangun sendiri," keluh Sakura setelah menutup pintu kamar Tenten. "Oh ya, kau lihat, aku bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan diriku sendiri. Bisakah kau bangunkan si Naruto pemalas itu? Aku akan terlambat bila harus berurusan dengannya sekarang. Oke, Hinata?" ujar Sakura seraya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya demi membujuk gadis bangsawan yang kini malah membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh, bu-bukannya ada Sas-sasuke?" tanya Hinata gugup setengah mati. Pikirannya berusaha menyangkal bahwa Sakura menyuruhnya membangunkan Naruto pagi ini. Matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya seraya bergerak mengikuti arah Sakura yang kini sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus lelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Membangunkan yang lain, atau membuat jadwal makan, atau mengantar laundry, atau lainnya dan lainnya sama sekali bukan tugasnya, Hinata-ku sayang. Aku bersiap dulu ya, bye," pamit Sakura seraya segera menutup pintunya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Hinata selanjutnya.

Dan Hinata pun mematung sendirian.

Ah, tidak.

.

"I-ino, bisakah kau membangunkan Naruto?"

"Eh? Ya? Ups, ya ampun roll nya longgar sekali. Ah, maaf Hinata aku masih bersiap," jawab Ino yang kedua tangannya kini sedang melaksanakan empat tugas dalam proses penataan rambutnya. Hinata pun hanya bisa memandang kagum kemampuan multi-tasking Ino dari balik pintu.

"Ah, iya maaf mengganggumu."

.

"Tenten, bisakah kau membangunkan Naruto?"

'Zrrssshhhhhh'

Ah ya, Tenten juga baru saja bangun.

.

"Kiba-"

'Sreng tok tok tok srengg' ya, begitulah kira-kira suara wajannya. "Iya Hinata?" respon Kiba ditengah kesibukannya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ah, umm... Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe," ujar Hinata canggung.

.

"S-Shikamaru?" kepala kecil Hinata menjulur ke dalam kamar Shikamaru. Namun, tak terlihat sama sekali kepala nanas itu. Hinata kembali memastikan dengan memendarkan pandangannya, namun tak terlihat juga. Ia lalu menyerah dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

Suara berat di belakangnya sontak saja langsung membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit melompat kaget. Ia lalu menegakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dan sekali lagi tubuhnya melompat ke belakang saat tahu Sasuke ada di hadapannya. "A-a-a-aku, y-ya a-aku-" ujar Hinata gelagapan. Tangannya bergerak tak terkendali. Ah sial, kenapa ia takut sekali pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai bersiap itu hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Hinata hampir masuk ke kamar Shikamaru, dan ditambah sekarang gadis itu gemetaran. "Apa?" ucapnya dingin, dengan pandangan malas namun tajam.

Ah sial, Hinata menyesal datang ke lorong ini. "A-aku mau meminta S-shikamaru membangunkan Na-na-na-nar-naruto," dan kini ia ingin mengubur dirinya karena terlampau gugup saat mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Hn, kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya mulai berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Umm, Sakura masih sibuk bersiap," ujar Hinata sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke teringat ramen instan yang sukses membuat pencernaan mereka bermasalah lima belas menit kemudian. Apalagi, Sakura punya banyak pekerjaan asrama yang harus diselesaikan pagi-pagi buta. Ah, ramen sialan.

Sasuke lalu membuka kamar Naruto, dan terlihatlah pemuda kuning yang posisi tidurnya tidak dapat dideskripsikan tersebut. Sasuke menggapai bantal yang terjatuh ke lantai, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melemparkannya tepat ke arah perut Naruto yang terekspos karena piyamanya yang beberapa kancingnya bahkan sudah terbuka.

'Bugh!'

"Akkk-" erang Naruto kaget, membuatnya langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Iris birunya mulai tampak meski sayu. Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Naruto untuk memproses bayangan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. "Ah, kau..." ujarnya lesu, lalu berkedip tak kalah lesu. "Kenapa aku tak dibangunkan oleh Sakura seperti biasanya? Kau kejam," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Memangnya bagaimana Sakura membangunkanmu, hah?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto spontan memajukan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Cup, muach."

'BUAGH.'

Dan bantal itu pun dengan cepat mendorong Naruto hingga membentur dinding tepat di wajahnya. "UGGGHHHH!" raung Naruto kesakitan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menguping dari luar, kini mulai menengok ke arah kamar Naruto. Terlihat oleh matanya, Naruto yang terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Tak sengaja, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya bertemu pandang.

"Waaaaaaa, selamat pagi Hinata-chaaaaannnn!" mimik wajah Naruto langsung berubah saat melihat gadis mungil yang mengintip di balik pintu. Sontak, wajah Hinata memerah padam. Hinata hanya bisa spontan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto heran.

'Buagh!'

Dan bantal pun kembali melayang.

* * *

Aku merasa senang.

Aku merasa memiliki.

Aku merasa dimiliki.

Aku merasa bahwa keputusanku untuk menerima tawaran orang asing yang mendatangiku di pinggir jalan tidaklah salah. Karena, mereka sekarang sama sekali tak terlihat asing di mataku. Melihat mereka saat biasanya aku bangun sendiri, aku merasa memiliki. Melihat mereka makan makanan yang biasanya aku makan sendiri, aku merasa memiliki. Dan mendengar mereka memanggilku saat aku berjalan agak terlambat dari mereka, aku merasa dimiliki.

Aku suka ada disini.

Hatiku yang terpecah kini mulai menyatu.

Aku tak mau ada hal apapun yang membuat hati ini kembali terpecah.

Tapi, apa ini?

Kiba menatap kosong layar smartphone-nya.

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

* * *

Pukul tujuh malam, semua orang sudah kembali ke asrama. Dan Sasuke kini berkutat dengan kemeja dan setelan jas nya. Sudah lama sejak ia mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke sekolah ini, ia tidak memakai setelan seperti ini. Haruno Jiraiya. Uchiha Fugaku. Sungguh, ia sendiri benar benar penasaran akan orang tersebut. Dan kini, tak dapat ia sangkal bahwa ia sendiri sudah mulai penasaran tentang ayahnya lebih jauh. Namun, melihat dari perilaku Sakura, membuat ia makin ingin mengenal Haruno Jiraiya lebih dalam. Ia merasa bahwa keluarga Haruno memiliki faktor x yang tidak dimiliki oleh keluarganya. Sebagai keluarga pembisnis, ayahnya pasti sudah lebih dahulu menyadari potensi kerja sama yang luar biasa diantara keluarga ini. Namun, ia lebih penasaran tentang faktor x dari keluarga Haruno yang ber-impact kuat terhadap keluarga Uchiha bukan hanya dalam bidang bisnis, namun juga dalam hal yang selama ini tak pernah dijajal oleh seorang Uchiha. Ya, sebagai penerus Uchiha yang baik, Sasuke ingin mempelajari hal tersebut dari seorang Haruno. Peran keluarga Haruno dalam hidupnya sekarang, mampu mengubah pola pikir Sasuke perlahan.

"Kau akan ditertawakan oleh ayahku bila kau mengenakan pakaian itu untuk menemuinya," ujar Sakura dengan kepala menjulur, mengintip dari balik pintu Sasuke. "Oh iya, etika. Hmmm," desah Sakura malas.

Suara Sakura sukses membuat pikiran Sasuke teralihkan. Dilihatnya lewat ekor mata, Sakura yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau pakai?" tanyanya sinis. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Sakura yang mengenakan celana denim gelap, t-shirt putih dipadu jaket bomber hitam.

"Hey, aku akan menemui ayahku sebagai ayah, bukan sebagai holang kaya atau apalah itu," elak Sakura seraya berdiri di samping Sasuke dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Ternyata jidatku memang lebar," gumamnya seraya menutupi kening miliknya yang terekspos. Matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu di wardrobe milik Sasuke, dan topi hitam sukses menarik perhatiannya. "Ha, lebih baik," ujar Sakura setelah mengenakan topi Sasuke. Ia lalu berpose bak agen detektif dengan mimik wajahnya yang dibuat cool. Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya setinggi mungkin-heran dengan anak holang kaya di sampingnya.

"Kukira perempuan bangsawan hanya suka memakai gaun," ujar Sasuke menanggapi aksi Sakura yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Heh, aku bukan bangsawan. Hinata iya," ucap Sakura seraya bersiap keluar dari kamar Sasuke. "Aku hanya anak biasa yang terlahir dari anak seorang petani yang punya pikiran gila," ujar Sakura seraya bersandar di daun pintu. "Ayolah cepat, tuan pangeran," Sakura mendengus saat melihat Sasuke masih saja membenahi penampilannya.

"Yang lain sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yang lain apanya? Kita juga makan malam di sini," ujar Sakura seraya menengok ke arah pantry. "Sudah kubilang kau tak usah memakai setelan lengkap, toh di sana kita tidak makan malam bersama."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan sedikit kaget. "Kapan kau bilang begitu?" ucap Sasuke seraya kembali ke kamarnya dengan cepat untuk mengganti pakaian. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mendesah lelah, lalu menghampiri kawan-kawannya di meja makan.

Hal yang pertama ditangkap Sakura adalah sorot mata Kiba yang terlihat kosong, meski tangannya bergerak sigap menuangkan sup yang telah ia buat ke dalam mangkuk besar di hadapannya. Tidak ada raut bahagia yang biasa tergambar di wajahnya saat memasak. Ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini,

"..."

"...ba,"

"Kiba,"

"Kiba?"

"Eh?" Kiba memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, menghadap Sakura yang menatapnya khawatir.

Ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini, dan Sakura sadari itu.

"Aku baru ingat resep yang baru kubaca pagi ini, aku ingin mencobanya. Kau duduklah bersama yang lain," ujar Sakura sedikit berbohong. Gadis itu segera mengambil alih tempat Kiba, memaksa Kiba menuruti perintahnya.

Kiba mundur dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Lamunan masih mengakuisisi kepalanya. "Ya," gumamnya pelan, seraya beranjak ke arah kursi terdekat. Gelak tawa Naruto, desahan Shikamaru, kekehan malu Hinata, dan bunyi lain yang tercipta di ruangan ini hanya terdengar samar bagi Kiba.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit pelan saat melihat Sakura yang tengah mengambil bahan makanan di pantry. Lebih aneh lagi, saat ia melihat Kiba yang tertunduk di kursi makan. "Mengapa kau yang memasak?" tanya Sasuke tepat di atas kepala Sakura yang menunduk untuk menggapai sebotol minyak zaitun di rak bawah.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura seraya berdiri untuk memulai kembali acara memasaknya.

"Ada apa dengan Kiba?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Nanti kita bicarakan," ujar Sakura yang melihat raut-sedikit-khawatir Sasuke. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong ikan segar di hadapannya. Sasuke mencoba memahami Sakura yang menghindari topik yang ia tanyakan.

Sementara itu, di meja makan Naruto sibuk membahas club-club yang dibahas di sekolah siang tadi. "Tenten, apa kau nanti saat masuk club karate akan mulai sebagai pelatih atau murid? Kudengar kau sudah banyak memenangkan kompetisi, kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Tenten yang berada di seberangnya.

"Kau harus tau sehebat apa Tenten dulu, Naruto. Hampir setiap bulan pasti ada satu piala yang ia sumbangkan untuk sekolah," ujar Ino menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Oh iya, Tenten, kudengar ada kakak kelas yang menjadi atlet karate andalan di sini. Kau harus mencoba bertarung dengannya suatu saat. Kudengar dia bahkan berhasil mendapat rekomendasi untuk berkompetisi di tingkat SMA saat ia SMP. Wah, kau benar-benar harus mencoba bertarung dengannya nanti."

Tenten hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Ino. Bukannya ia tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, ia bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sejak hari pertamanya di sini. Namun, entah mengapa Tenten merasa enggan membicarakan orang yang ia prediksi akan menjadi rival terbesarnya di masa depan itu. "Pasti, ia satu club denganku. Namun kudengar ia tidak terlalu aktif di club. Jadi, kurasa sulit untuk mendapatkan kesempatan mengalahkannya di pertandingan latihan."

"Ah iya, kau pasti mendaftar di club karate. Aku juga mendaftar di club itu," ujar Naruto antusias.

"Hah? Kau tidak memiliki wajah atlet karate sama sekali, kau tahu," tanggap Tenten bercanda seraya terkekeh pelan.

Naruto langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi masam saat mendengar tanggapan Tenten. "Sebenarnya aku mendaftar di semua club," ucap Naruto.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya cepat ke arah Naruto. "Serius? Memangnya kau tidak ada bidang yang ingin kau tekuni, heh?"

"Uuugghh," desah Naruto berat seraya menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menyentuh permukaan meja makan. "Jangan tanya padaku hal itu, aku tak suka, aku tak pernah bisa menjawabnya."

Hinata mempertajam fokus perhatiannya saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Ia yang sedari tadi diam diam mendengarkan ocehan Naruto turut sedih saat melihat Naruto yang lesu. Ia menarik jemarinya yang sedari tadi mengetuk ngetuk gugup, saat mengetahui orang yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini ternyata tengah mengalami krisis jati diri.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat," ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar Shikamaru bicara pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang berpengalaman, Shikamaru."

"Tentu saja, seharusnya aku lulus SMA tahun depan," ucap Shikamaru datar.

Naruto dan Ino membulatkan mata mereka terkejut. "Itu artinya kau terlewat dua tahun? Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn. Hanya bosan," ujar Shikamaru dingin.

"Itu artinya kau seharusnya kakak kelasku?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru terlihat menghela napas lelah. "Secara jenjang iya, namun jika dilihat dari umur aku sama seperti kalian. Dulu aku tidak masuk taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasarku dipercepat setahun."

"Ooohhh," ujar Naruto dan Ino bersamaan seraya mengangguk laksana paham akan apa yang Shikamaru ucapkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun kemarin?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Shikamaru pun mengganti posisi duduknya menghadap Naruto. "Seperti kau, aku mencari hal yang ingin kudalami," ujar Shikamaru lesu.

Mata Naruto pun berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Benarkah? Apa kau menemukannya?"

"Hm?" alis Shikamaru meninggi seakan berpikir. "Tidak," ujarnya singkat disertai gelengan pelan. "Sulit sekali menemukannya. Aku tak pernah merasa tertarik untuk melakukan apapun."

Naruto otomatis mencetak ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya. "Ternyata kau juga sama," ujarnya dongkol.

Tuk.

Sup dengan uap yang masih mengepul kini tersaji di hadapan mereka, disusul dengan beberapa lauk yang Sakura masak di akhir. "Selamat makan semua," ucap Sakura setelah menata piring piring berisi makanan di meja makan. Semua orang pun mulai mengambil sajian yang dihidangkan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih bersama.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan pergi setelah ini, dan kemungkinan kami akan pulang larut malam. Sesi wali kelas akan tetap diadakan dan nanti Kakashi-sensei akan datang kemari. Jangan sampai dia mengomel karena melihat barang-barang yang berantakan di sini, ya," jelas Sakura seraya mengambil makanannya.

"Ada urusan apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Hanya sedikit pekerjaan membosankan," jawab Sakura seraya sedikit terkekeh.

Hinata yang melihat Kiba yang seakan tidak sadar sedari tadi mencoba berinisiatif mengambilkan makanan untuknya. "Kiba-san," panggil Hinata pelan. Ia mulai merekahkan senyumnya saat melihat Kiba akhirnya berpaling padanya. "Makanlah makan malammu," ujarnya seraya menggeser piring penuh makanan ke arah Kiba. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu hanya mengangguk kecil seraya membisikkan terima kasih kepada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari hal aneh pada Kiba pun hanya bisa diam, memberikan ruang kepada Kiba untuk fokus pada apa yang ia pikirkan.

Dan makan malam itu pun berlangsung di tengah keheningan.

* * *

Angin malam berhembus mengganggu helai rambut merah muda yang tadi tertata rapi. Sakura terlihat bersemangat menuruni tangga menuju mobil putihnya yang terparkir di depan halaman asrama. "Biar aku yang menyetir," ujar Sakura seraya langsung bergerak ke arah kursi kemudi.

Grep.

Tangan Sasuke menahan bahu Sakura pelan. "Siapa yang bilang setuju?" ucap Sasuke datar. Lelaki yang kini mengenakan setelan mirip perempuan di sampingnya itu berjalan menuju ke arah kursi kemudi.

"Ayolah aku paling suka mengemudi saat malam," ujar Sakura memelas.

"Dan kau tidak tahu seburuk apa penglihatanmu saat malam," ucap Sasuke seraya langsung duduk di kursi kemudi. Sakura hanya bisa setengah hati menurut lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke.

Kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi pun mulai melaju ke arah gerbang utama. "Belok kanan atau kiri?" tanya Sasuke, sementara Sakura tengah fokus kepada sosok perempuan yang tampak berdiri menundukkan kepalanya dengan pakaian lusuh di sebelah kanan gerbang.

"Kanan," jawab Sakura tanpa sadar. Perempuan itu tampak sudah berdiri dalam waktu yang lama. Kepalanya tampak mendongak saat seseorang lewat di hadapannya, namun kembali menunduk saat ia lihat orang tersebut hanya berlalu darinya. Seperti menunggu seseorang.

Sakura pun akhirnya terbebas dari fokus pada gadis tadi, dan mulai menyadari sekelilingnya. "Mengapa kita lewat jalan ini? Seharusnya kan ke arah sana," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri tadi," ucap Sasuke seraya mendesah berat. Tangannya segera memutar balik kemudi. Tapi, perempuan yang sama menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat gadis misterius itu menunduk melihat handphonenya.

Sakura berpaling cepat ke arah pandang Sasuke. "Iya, kan? Aku juga heran mengapa ada orang yang menunggu di tempat itu," ujar Sakura seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke agar bisa melihat gadis misterius tadi lebih jelas.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat kepala merah muda itu malah mengganggu pandangannya. Aroma buah dari shampoo yang Sakura pakai mengingatkannya pada saat ia memandikan keponakannya dulu. "Terlalu dekat, cantik," ucapnya seraya mendorong dahi lebar Sakura menjauhi kepalanya.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya menampilkan wajah sebal dengan dua jari Sasuke tetap di dahinya. "Tapi benar kau lihat perempuan itu juga kan? Kukira tadi yang kulihat itu hantu," ucap Sakura sedikit panik.

"Hn. Perempuan itu memegang handphone tadi. Tenanglah," ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan dorongannya dari dahi Sakura.

"Jadi sekarang kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari mereka sudah sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Aish. Kiri," desah Sakura setengah sebal. "Sudah kubilang aku saja yang menyetir."

"Heh, aku hanya menguji kemampuan menghafal jalanmu," ujar Sasuke santai, sementara Sakura yakin 100% Sasuke memang tidak tahu jalannya.

* * *

Bangunan tinggi menjulang di antara gedung-gedung lainnya pun menyambut kedua anak manusia yang sepanjang jalan tak henti saling menghina ini. Entah mengapa, Sasuke si Tuan tahu segalanya itu kini malah menampilkan gerak gerik gugup yang kentara terlihat oleh Sakura. "Santai saja," ucap Sakura menenangkan pria yang terus mencoba untuk terlihat cool di sampingnya.

"Kukira Tuan Jiraiya berada di apartemennya. Apa ia tidak istirahat?" ujar Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Tanya dia saja nanti," ucapnya singkat.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu yang dihiasi papan nama cantik bertuliskan 'Haruno'. Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan santai, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kini gelap tersebut, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Satu satunya sumber cahaya yang ada di ruangan tersebut adalah televisi yang menerangi seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih yang tengah memeluk popcorn diselimuti selimut berbulu tipis. Lelaki tersebut sukses kehilangan fokusnya, lalu menatap putri semata wayangnya sumringah.

"Heeey, akhirnya kau berkunjung, nak," salamnya seraya merentangkan tangan menunggu pelukan dari sang putri.

Sakura pun bergegas menyambut pelukan sang ayah. "Ibu dimana?" tanyanya tak kalah bersemangat.

Seketika raut sebal muncul di wajah Jiraiya. "Sudah tidur, tuh," ujarnya seraya menunjuk ranjang di pojok ruangan. "Wah, wah, lihat ternyata ada anak Uchiha di sini."

Mendengar sapaan Jiraiya membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk. "Maaf mengganggu waktu malam Anda," ujarnya.

"Ini masih siang, belum terlalu malam, hahaha," gurau Jiraiya seraya bergerak mencari remote untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Maaf jika saya tidak sopan, namun mengapa Tuan tidur di kantor? Apa pekerjaan Tuan begitu banyak sampai tidak sempat pulang?" tanya Sasuke to the point karena ia sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama cucu pertamaku, ia sudah besar sekarang," ujar Jiraiya seraya menyediakan tempat lapang di sofanya untuk Sakura dan Sasuke duduk.

"Cucu pertama?" ucap Sasuke cepat. Ia terheran karena yang ia tahu Jiraiya hanya punya seorang putri dan Sakura terlihat tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha. Buang wajah heran itu Sasuke. Ini adalah cabang perusahaan pertama yang aku dirikan dari awal sendirian. Di sini kami memanggil setiap perusahaan sebagai anak kami. Jadi jika ini adalah anakku, maka ini adalah cucu pertama ayahku. Begitulah," jelas Sakura seraya memilih channel di televisi yang tadi ayahnya tonton. Sepertinya Sasuke hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang masih terheran akan interaksi keluarga ini.

"Jadi," sela Jiraiya ditengah usahanya membuat sandwich malamnya. "Apa kau ingin punya banyak anak? Atau ada tujuan lain kau kemari?" tanya Jiraiya ringan.

Entah mengapa kata kata 'punya banyak anak' tiba-tiba memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Sasuke. Matanya sontak tertuju pada Sakura yang terlihat enteng menggantikan posisi ayahnya di sofa tadi. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia malah melihat Sakura saat itu.

"Aaa, itu, tentang ayahku," ujar Sasuke terbata-bata seraya membenahi posisi duduknya.

Jiraiya memalingkan wajahnya cepat ke arah Sasuke. Ia langsung tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan pembuatan sandwich-nya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah sofa di mana Sakura dan Sasuke duduk-bahkan cenderung berlari. Saat jarak antara kaki dan sofa semakin dekat, Jiraiya bertolak untuk melompat dan akhirnya mendarat dengan sukses dalam posisi duduk di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Lelaki tua itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dengan sebelah lengan menyangga kepalanya di atas sofa. Tangan yang satunya menyuapkan sandwich ukuran sedang itu ke mulutnya, lalu ia gigit dengan ekspresi sebal.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Keheningan tercipta hingga akhirnya Jiraiya berkata sesuatu seusai menelan gigitannya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan dengan ayahmu?"

Pandangan Sasuke langsung berbelok ke arah lain saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ah, saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Oh jadi belum ya," sanggah Jiraiya cepat.

Tangan Jiraiya mengambil sedikit bagian sandwich lalu mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kaget seraya menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa inchi. "Buka mulutmu," titah Jiraiya yang akhirnya dituruti Sasuke.

"Apa tugas dari seorang ayah?" tanya Jiraiya seraya memandang lurus Sasuke yang sibuk mengunyah suapan Jiraiya. Sasuke yang tidak pernah diperbolehkan berbicara saat sedang makan hanya bisa berdiam sambil menunggu makanannya tertelan. "Jawab saja disini kau bebas," ujar Jiraiya tak sabar.

"Tugas seorang ayah adalah membesarkan anaknya dengan baik," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Apakah menurutmu suapanku tadi termasuk kegiatan dalam proses membesarkanmu?" tanya Jiraiya agak rumit.

"Ya, kau memberiku makan," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku bukan ayahmu. Kau benar, tugas seorang ayah adalah membesarkan anaknya dengan baik. Tapi ada hal lain, yang menjadi alasan mengapa seseorang disebut ayah. Karena kau tahu, anak jalanan saja bisa tetap tumbuh besar dengan normal. Tapi tetap, hanya tumbuh, tanpa seorang ayah, bagaimana rasanya."

"Sama sepertimu. Aku tak pernah menganggap Fugaku adalah seorang ayah dari Sasuke sampai saat ini."

Sontak Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Ia kira Jiraiya akan membela sahabatnya tersebut, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Tapi, semua berubah saat kunjunganku ke rumahmu kemarin. Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, Fugaku ingin merubah segalanya. Sejak saat itu aku akui dia sebagai ayahmu."

"Aku, tidak yakin," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Grep.

Sontak Sasuke terbelalak saat merasakan jeweran keras pada telinganya.

"Sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Jiraiya seraya melepas jewerannya lalu menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke keras.

"Bercerminlah."

Satu kata yang membuat otak Sasuke mengalami korsleting di detik yang sama.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke yang ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi. Korsleting menyebar ke setiap sel otaknya seketika.

"Lihatlah dirimu, maka kau bisa melihat ayahmu. Seperti inilah Fugaku, seperti inilah rasanya saat aku memeluk dirinya. Kaku. Gugup. Tegang. Panik. Ia selalu seperti ini kepada siapapun. Ia selalu seperti ini saat sesuatu berhasil menorehkan kesan di hatinya. Otaknya pintar, hatinya bebal."

"Mungkin kau membela, kau gugup hanya karena aku asing bagimu. Sekarang, coba pikirkan bahwa aku adalah kakek pelayan yang sedari dulu menemanimu dewasa."

Entah mengapa Sasuke terbawa fokus dan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan Jiraiya. Kakek pelayannya memang sangat baik, ia sangat setia menemaninya, dan ia tetap bertahan walaupun sempat diberi upah kecil saat masa-masa bangkrut keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakek pelayannya yang selalu sabar menghadapi kemarahannya sedari kecil.

"Dan sekarang lemaskanlah tubuhmu. Peluk kakek pelayanmu ini."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil membayangkan kakek pelayan yang selalu menunggu di depan kamarnya saat ia marah kepada semua orang. Tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Entah mengapa rasanya sulit. Semanis apapun kenangan yang ia bayangkan, tak menciptakan apapun selain senyuman di bibirnya saat ini.

"Sulit kan?" ujar Jiraiya seraya melepas pelukannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sekarang bayangkan ayahmu. Kau, anaknya, adalah orang yang asing baginya. Saat ia berusaha memperlakukan orang asing seakan-akan orang tersebut ada bersamanya sejak dahulu, tak menghasilkan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menaruhnya dalam pikiran, lalu menyimpannya sebagai niat dalam hati. Tapi ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain itu. Ia tak bisa bergerak maju, tapi niat di dalam hatinya tak pernah membiarkan ia mundur."

"Kau rasakan sendiri sulitnya melakukan hal itu. Sekarang, kukirimkan Sakura untuk mengubahmu, agar kau tak menjadi seperti ayahmu. Aku tak bisa mengubah kalian berdua. Salah satu dari kalian harus berubah agar niat ayahmu bisa terwujud. Kami memutuskan untuk mengubahmu karena harapanku kepadamu jauh lebih besar daripada harapanku pada sahabat tuaku itu. Kau sendiri yang harus mengendalikan semuanya."

Tepukan ringan di bahu Sasuke seakan mengakhiri runyam di kepalanya. Tatapan pemuda itu kosong. Punggungnya bersandar lemas di sofa. Pikirannya penuh, tapi entah mengapa rasanya tenang. Seakan-akan setiap pemikiran yang ada tahu kemana harus pergi. Kekehan kecil Sasuke memecah suasana di ruangan tersebut. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya. Sasuke bergerak untuk berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatannya kepada Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia turut berdiri lalu menepuk dahi Sasuke. "Kau masih muda. Dan sebuah perubahan yang baik tidak akan menghasilkan apapun kecuali membuatmu semakin luar biasa. Jadilah harapan para Uchiha. Sebaik apapun citra Uchiha dalam dipikiranmu saat ini, jadikanlah mereka lebih baik lagi di masamu nanti."

Senyum ketiga manusia yang masih terjaga di malam itu, menjadi saksi titik awal bagi semua perubahan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.


End file.
